My favourite screw-up
by Szundu35
Summary: What if Soul wasn't as cool as he's in the real series? What if he had like, a pair of glasses, bad friends and a lack of social life? Would he still find a way to Maka's heart?


**A one-shot 'cuz it's been a long time since I posted anything!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

My favorite screw-up

It all started on a nice sunny day... Scratch that! It was one hell of a bad day! Although, it _was, _in fact, sunny, hot, Nevada temperature, but he just _had_ to mess up today! How could he have been such an enormous idiot?! And in front the whole school! And... his love interest... who didn't even seem to be aware that he was alive... Well, after all, she _was _a bookworm...

But, what he did even caught her attention.

The disaster began with his friends usual rant about their 'Godliness' and 'Symmetry' (or asymmetry), then the self-proclaimed God brought out a big box of chocolate pudding ( don't ask from where, 'cause he's still trying to find that out) and in the OCD freak's hands appeared a bag of party decorations... it ended with the box of pudding on his head and the party decorations poured out on him. Black Star and Kid found it extremely funny... just like everyone else... even the principal Death! That was, when he caught the straight look of the girl... Maka. Her green eyes were beaming straight at him, without blinking at all.

He fled away the moment he heard the first camera click.

" Oh, man! I'm soooo screwed! All 'cause of those idiots! I mean, what kind of friends _are _they?!" he punched the brick wall in front of him

" Well, if you want my opinion; the _BAD_ kind." he heard a deep female voice, followed by a cheery giggle

He jerked around to notice Liz and Patty, both the school's rebels, although, Liz more than Patty... who seemed to be more crazy than rebel... Soul befriended them a few years ago at the opening ceremony.

" He's coooovered in pooop!" Patty pointed at him, waving all around

" No, that's pudding." Liz corrected

" ... Oh..." Patty said, then looked like she was thinking about something really hard " Can you eat poop?" She finally asked

" Uh... no...?" Liz jerked away from her sister, then got closer to Soul, leaving Patty all alone with her crazy thoughts " ... Looks like you need some new clothes. Do you want us to get you somethin'?" Liz asked

Soul looked down at his blue t-shirt and green cargo pants... both brown now. Liz reached up to his head and pulled out a few strings of paper and a little toy out of his hair.

"Man, why do you wear glasses? You'd look so cool without them. ... and maybe... _SHE _would take the time to _SEE_ you." she had a smug grin on, one that made Soul pissed off

" You know that I have a poor eyesight! "

" Wear contacts." was the only answer he got from Liz, who was already mentally planning on buying cooler clothes for him, barely listening to Soul's ranting

This conversation was one of the usual things they talked about, always ending up as an argument between Liz and Albino boy. Liz always telling Soul to make some efforts, while Soul explained how much the inside was more important that the outer looks. ( No need to say that Patty simply laughed at everything they threw at each other as an argument...) Up until now, Soul has always won all their debates about his looks... because he stayed exactly the same way all the time.

But without fault, everything was about to change because of a mere decision from Liz.

" Uh... Liz... what the _hell_ did you make me wear?!" Soul looked over himself, no more like the clothes he was supposed to wear " I look like some drugged metal guitarist!"

" Nonsense! Besides, you have no idea how that even looks like. You look cool, don't worry. It's a thousand times better than your lame t-shirts."

" Hey!"

"Now shut up and try to see how the clothes actually look like, not how you imagine _other_ people wearing it!"

Soul let out a frustrated sight and tried for the millionth time to concentrate on the clothes... Okay, the t-shirt's is like one of his, the jeans have a strange color, like he spilled wine all over it... the jacket's not that bad, he might actually like it... although the headband was a 'NO WAY'.

Soul hated when Liz tried clothes on him, her style didn't fit his ideals, but today she made a pretty neat job, with the less accessories possible.

" Ugh, Soul, loose the glasses or I'll seriously incinerate them!" Liz commented... it indeed looked strange with his current style " Lemme take them off!"

"Hey! Don't touch them! Don't-!" despite his struggling, the tall girl ( a lot taller than him to begin with, although currently wearing high heels) snatched his glasses away

Soul quickly hid his face by turning away from her _'She'll say I'm a monster... she'll definitely...'_

"Soul! Look at me."

"No."

"Soul!"

"NO."

"... I'll twist your arm if you don't obey."

Soul breathed out and stood up straight. He turned around to see Liz, eyes still closed, then he slowly opened them. He hated the color of his eyes, why were they red? Normal albino's eyes are usually an extremely light blue! Why is he different? His eyes were blunt, the color of blood without a shine. The eyes of a _murderer_. One of a _monster._

Liz was simply staring at him without a word. _'She's just like everyone else... she'll definitely-'_

" Man! Should've done _that _sooner. Soul, you're actually pretty handsome. ... Didn't notice _that_ sooner." that stung a bit " Go get yourself contacts and _**soon**_."

" But-"

" No 'but's, it suits you. I'll give you the clothes."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He was absolutely unsure, he felt scared inside; even more scared than before the finals. He was terrified he kept thinking _What if... _He was outside of his comfort zone. He wasn't wearing one of his comfortable t-shirts, nor cargo pants. No, he was wearing what Liz forced upon him. His back was hunched, he tried to disappear desperately. He wasn't tall to begin with ( about 165 cm, which was embarrassing; being the smallest guy of his class), but hunched down he looked like an old man, only the stick lacked.

Although he tried to change, the glasses remained. That way he still felt like himself. Liz made her opinion clear on them, but that's the only thing he wants to keep, he has a right to.

As he walked, feeling as pathetic as he though he looked like, voices were heard from an alley he passed. He jerked to a stop. Didn't he just see... He quickly ran back. And yes! A bunch of guys were ganged upon a girl he couldn't see clearly because of them. It didn't seem like they wanted candy... A rush of testosterone wanted to go to her rescue right the way, but his rational thoughts told him he'd have just about no chance to beat them. What to do?!

Oh, wait! His bag is quiet heavy due to the books inside, maybe he _has _some chance...

No time to think, he jumped and smashed the bag to the biggest guy's head and whacked him against the other one, who fell on the other one and knocked the wind out of the last one. A split second later he grabbed her wrist, quickly picked up he stuff and they were fleeing the scene like scared animals from predators. He still had no clue who he had just saved, but when he judged that they were far enough, he stopped and he felt her ran into him. She fell on her back and dropped her bag.

" Are you okay? Did they do anything? Here, let me help you up." he pulled her up, but she remained silent " What's the problem? ... Is it that I... misunderstood?... Hey, I'm sorry-"

" No. Thank you for saving me." she lifted her head up

Two giant green eyes bore into his, but she had almost no way to see his red ones because of the thick glasses. Her ash blonde hair framed her round face. A small smile played on her lips, which made Soul's heartbeat quicken _'She's just too cute!'_ he thought. He couldn't believe that the person he saved was Maka of all people! Is it his lucky day?

" Uh... um... sure... No problem..." he scratched the back of his head and his gaze dropped to the ground

_'It's my chance to speak to her, but my stomach is in a knot and I can't get a damned word out of my mouth!' _he cursed himself inside. He glanced up a bit, only to meet a curious pair of eyes. It flashed through his mind that he's the exact same height she is, but he could have cared less, because she didn't just look at him, she _saw _him, _searched_ his gaze. She was a 100% concentrated on him. His stomach made a funny flip when he realized that.

She stretched her hand out to him.

" Hi, I'm Maka Albarn."

" Uh... Yeah, I'm Soul. Soul Evans..." he shook her hand, although the moment his skin touched hers, electricity tickled his palm and tingled even a few minutes after the handshake

She smiled and said:

"It's really nice to meet you."

It's strange how this simple sentence made him so excited and happy. She wasn't just happy to meet him, but 'really' happy.

And the day went on...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He would've never dared to even imagine this in a hundred years; to be able to walk beside Maka of all people! Soul felt sweat roll down his temple, although he tried to be cool, but as he made mistakes, he kept on repeating 'Oh that's cool!' or 'That's so uncool!'... so in short he's just being a freak in front of her. Just a few moments ago, he noticed the Thompson sister who just showed him a thumbs up and didn't even notice his panic. He's all alone now...

" And... um... what's your first class?" it's the lamest topic right after asking about the weather

" Oh, I start in biology class. I don't really like it... the teacher's creeping me out."

" Huh, well me too. " he finally didn't put the word 'cool' in the sentence

Now that they finished with this subject, he was again out of things to say and he surely didn't want to have an awkward silence... or any silence to begin with! He desperately searched for something... he then noticed a large book peaking out from her bag.

" Uh... are you... reading that book?"

" Yes! Do you know?" her eyes shone bright

" Um, no... What's it about?"

" It's actually about this guy who thinks he's the school's loser, but he's actually an interesting person and the girl he likes, likes him back too. It's about how they find their way to each other." Soul began to wish it was the case with him too... but there's just no way she'd like him... right?

"Um... Soul?"

" Yes?"

" Is... your hair color..."

"...natural?"

"Yeah..."

Soul smiled, a tired, sad smile.

" Yeah... well, I'm an albino..."

" I think it's kinda... like you would say... 'cool'!"

Wait, what? It's... cool?!

" You... think?"

She promptly nodded.

" It's especially unique! ... Say... are your eyes... like, red?"

" Well... Yeah..."

Maka seemed oddly interested and begged for him to take off his glasses so she could see for herself. Soul felt too self-conscious to be ready to show his eyes.

"Hey! What's that over there?!"

"What?" Soul turned his head away...

...And Maka snatched his glasses away.

He blinked at her, eyes wide. He felt like he has been stripped naked in front of a big crowd. He felt unprotected now that he didn't have the glass over his eyes. His eyesight was poor for far, but he saw crystal clear up close. And Maka was more brilliant then ever. She was just so... cute and... evil!

They stared at each others eyes, both immersed in the beautiful color of the other's eyes. Maka didn't find his eyes blunt or horrible. She was fascinated by them, she found them lovely. And Soul found her eyes perfect, there was no visible pupil, but the color was so nice and calm he was just attracted to them.

" I might like you." both of them declared in unison

" I liked you from the first day of school." Soul smiled at her

" I always thought you were kinda... _cool_... although everyone made fun of you..." Maka told him

His smile grew wide, kinda lopsided, but definitely happy... and toothy... _sharp _toothed.

Here comes another conversation...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few years later, a pair was getting ready for prom. The albino didn't mind his appearance anymore and was proud of it instead. He wore contacts and he developed a trademark grin which made him popular... although he had a girlfriend he wouldn't have wanted to change for anyone. Today, he wore a pinstripe suit with red undershirt and a black tie.

Soul was dancing with Maka, perfectly synchronized. Soul had grown a lot ever since then and was now a head taller than Maka... but that has nothing to do with the story!

" Soul?"

" Yes?"

" I'm happy to have met you." she told him " I mean, you're such a nice person, no matter how much a ... screw-up you were back then!"

" That... hurt."

Maka let out a slight laugh.

" Stupid! You'll always be my favorite screw-up!"

She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. It surprised him at first, then Soul pulled her closer and kissed her.

Guess who was the prom king and queen?

* * *

**I have corrected the mistakes I had before, I hope it is correct now. I sincerely apologize for the incorrect information.**


End file.
